


Dangerously Yours

by Nothinglasts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothinglasts/pseuds/Nothinglasts
Summary: Casters* are among us and so are many other creatures. Based off the series Beautiful Creatures, here is a story about a boy coming to terms with who he is and the power held within him.Casters- Higher being with the ability to use magic. In this story the universe decides if you become light (good) or dark (evil) on your 18th birthday.





	1. 6.30

I sat up with a jerk once I felt a hand touch me, heart pounding, trying to somehow catch my breath. Air is escaping me. Still feeling like I'm in my dream. I blink a couple of times wondering who could be in my room so early. 

"Why so scared Luke?" A familiar voice said. I roll my eyes knowing it was just my annoying best friend, Ashton. 

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, fixing the mess I call hair out my face as I turned to look at the curly haired weirdo. 

"Having the same dream again kiddo?" He asked, totally ignoring my question as he sits on my bed. 

"I asked you a question first" I replied as I pulled the duvet off of me. 

"Didn't feel like answering it" he answered cheekily. 

I roll my eyes once again and got out of the bed. 

"You clearly forgot we have plans today" He said pouting. 

"I didn't forget. Just didn't expect you in my room" 

We're going to Roosevelt, which is the mall not too far from us. He's dragging me to Hot Topic to check out band merch and I'll probably end up buying some too because that's my weakness. But it’s probably all a front to check out the cashier guy who works there on basically every day in the summer. 

"Irrelevant details. You had the same dream?" He inquired.  
I just nodded as I went to the bathroom to get washed up. The dream has been reoccurring for months now. Ashton has convinced me that it's because of my fear of what universe will Claim me as. 

In the dream I’m standing seemingly calm until I realize there are green and golden eyes all around me. This frightens me in the dream which makes the weather change drastically because I'm a Natural. Hopefully I am a Natural because if not I'd be a dark caster which would make me a Catalyst. I control the four elements kind of like Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender. But in the dream the weather was out of control and it scares me that I could hurt the people I love without meaning to because I go from shooting lightening to having hail fall down. And there's this figure that's always there with me in the dreams. The figure is screaming at me but no words come out their mouth. I just assume it's Ashton but I felt that I was in love with this figure. As much as I love Ashton I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend and I'm not attracted to guys. The dream feels so real and it never reveals who the figure is or if I calm the weather down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's about time you've joined us for breakfast Luke" my dad said the second Ash and I enter the kitchen.

"I was starting to believe Ashton was actually my brother" my older brother, Jack laughed. 

"I basically am your brother" Ashton said as he sits down at the table and grabs the orange juice. 

"Because you're practically our son" my mom said smiling as she ruffled Ashton's hair. 

“What are you two boys up to today?”My dad asked.

I was barely paying attention to the conversation. Pondering on how its about 17 days till my birthday. 17 days till I know if I'm damned or not. 

“Just going to the mall and hang out. Possibly scoop out cute girls” Ashton replied as he starts to eat the waffles I assumed my mother made.  
I decided to eat some bacon to get my mind off how sick I'm feeling in my stomach and of course, roll my eyes when I hear his plan. 

“No offense Ash but aren’t you gay?” Jack questioned giving Ash a confused look. 

“Yeah but Luke here isn’t and he can’t flirt for shit” Ash said once his mouth wasn’t full. But right now his mouth is filled with lies. He wants to go to the mall and check the guy named Louis who happens to work at Hot Topic.

“Language…” my mom said exasperated because no matter how many times she says it we’ll always forget.

“Sorry” Ash said apologetically with his annoying apologetic smile. 

“I would rather you not go to the mall to pick up girls,” my mom advised.

“Liz, He’s a teenager. That’s what they do” 

“Plus he has Ashton who can basically tell him if the girl has evil intentions or not,” Jack commented as he walked to wash his plate. 

“Honestly I won’t be checking girls out. I’ll be buying band merch” I tell my mom looking at her. 

“Instead of doing that why don’t you just take a cute girl out?” my dad said exasperated with me never going out with anyone but Ashton. 

“Wow would you look at the time,” I said getting up quickly, immediately shooting Ash a look so he’ll get up as well. “We gotta go” I continued.

“But—“my dad started to say but the second Ashton got up we left. 

We get into Ash's old, silver, 2006 Camry and the second his car starts all I hear is his band playing. I support him and all but their songwriter sucks terribly so therefore the band is not that great. Now that i'm not paying attention to the music all i can think about was the meaning of my dream and how I'm not looking forward to my 18th birthday.


	2. 6.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Luke and Ash at the mall :)

We arrived at the mall not too long after Ash really started getting into the music and pretended his steering wheel was a drum kit. It doesn’t matter when you go to the mall, you’ll never find parking. We honestly should have just taken the bus. But then again, who wants to spend $2.75 on the bus ride here when Ash could just drive. We somehow, by the grace of God got a parking spot.  
We walked into the mall filled with an abundance of noise and chatter. Ash wasted no time leading the way to Hot Topic and I just followed the leader. It only makes sense that he is, since he is older by two years. But it’s always been his personality to lead while mine is to follow.

I bumped into Ash as I thought about all the times he’s taken charge. “Get your head out the clouds Hems” Ash groaned. I mumbled an apology and he just chuckles walking into the store. When we walked in, I immediately saw the brunette and blue eyed guy at the cashier. 

“You know you should just talk to him. You never know what could happen,” I whispered to him as we start to roam the store.

“What could I possibly start the conversation about? I’ll probably blurt out some shit like I want to suck your dick and he’s going to be all like ‘Sorry bro I don’t go that way,’” Ash huffed out, clearly upset at the predicament at hand here.

“It’s a 50/50 shot Ash. You’ll never know. Maybe you could just make a new friend,” I insisted, trying to be a good friend like I always am. 

He rolls his eyes and picks up this Adventure Time bracelet. “Yes because another straight friend is exactly what I need Luke.” 

“Sorry us, straight people, are useless as friends to you,” I said pretending to be hurt by his words. 

“Oh shut up. You’re basically my brother you don’t count as a friend dumbass,” he told me as he puts the bracelet down making his way over to the band tees. 

I stay over at the jewelry because I need some more bracelets. I’m going through the bracelets and necklaces when I hear Ash gasp. I put the necklace I was checking out down and make my way over to him. 

“What’s up with you, weirdo?” I questioned.

“He has a girlfriend,” he said sadly looking in the direction of the cash register. I turn my gaze over to that direction and see Louis kissing a girl.

“Actually you know, it could be just someone he’s hooking up with. He could be Bi,” I reassured him. 

“Luke, shut up. Stop trying to make me not regret crushing on a straight dude."

“You don’t know if—“

“Shush damn it. Let me wallow in my feelings like Drake,” he sighed turning to pick out a shirt. 

“We should buy milkshakes or something that could give us diabetes to help you feel better,” I suggested turning my gaze back to him. 

“Your treat?” he asked. 

I exhale because we've been through this before. “Clearly if I’m suggesting it,” I tell him. 

“Okay sassypants. I’ll go buy this shirt and bracelet then we can go."

“Alright,” I said as I ventured to where the vinyls are. I’ve always wanted a record player but I’m always spending money on things so I can never buy one. I picked up the Twenty One Pilots vinyls which would probably sound pretty awesome on a player. 

“You should totally get it,” this voice suggested. I immediately turned my attention to where the voice came from. 

A tall, porcelain white skin, green haired and eyed boy is where the voice came from. His hair looks pretty cool and his eyeliner makes him look super punk but the lollipop in his mouth makes him look less threatening. 

“Uh why do you suggest that?” I questioned. 

“Hearing an album on a record player is fucking cool as fuck. And its Twenty One Pilots who doesn’t love them,” He recommended. The red lollipop only coming out his mouth for him to speak which makes sense. 

“I would if I wasn’t broke and actually had a record player,” I said as I put the vinyl back in its place. 

“You clearly suck,” He stated.

“I’m not the one sucking on a lollipop,” I retorted. 

“Luke! Let’s go!” Ash exclaimed and I saw his mop of curls walking out the store. 

I make my way to follow after Ashton. Glad I had gotten the last word in.

“Bye Luke,” the guy said and I turned my head to glance at him to catch his wink and him putting the lollipop slowly back in his mouth. I tripped over my own feet luckily I didn’t fall. But I heard him giggle and my face heated up with embarrassment. 

“What took you so long to get out the store?” Ash asked as we walked to get milkshakes. 

“I.. uh.. I was talking to someone,’ I told him, still embarrassed by me tripping. 

“Oh shit! You met a girl at the store? Wow I gotta play matchmaker now,” he rambled off. 

“No,” I chuckled at his excitement. “It was a guy.”

“Oh? You’re trying to replace me I see?” He joked.

“No one could ever take your place..sadly. I don’t even know his name,” I mentioned. 

“Good thing since you’re a dick and all," He explained. 

“Guess you’ll just have to buy your own milkshake since I’m a dick and all,” I declared. He muttered an apology. 

“Mhm.. that’s what I thought,” I said giving him a smile. He flips me off as we reached the milkshake shop. 

“I don’t even know why I’m treating you. You’re so mean to me,” I grumbled. 

“It’s ‘cause you love me and you know I’m only teasing,” He replied, poking my cheek. Of course the asshole has to be right. 

“Just go find us a seat while I get us milkshakes. Your presence is lowkey annoying,” I told him.

“This is why I call you a dick,” he huffed but obeys my wish anyways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night I couldn’t sleep. I don’t know if it was just my embarrassment that was bothering me but I couldn’t get the boy with the green hair and red lollipop out my mind. Something in me just wished I had gotten his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for reading <3 lots of hugs and love for you guys/girls :)


	3. 7.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night with the family

A loud noise came from outside my room and startled me out of my sleep. I was so startled that I fell face first on the floor. I lifted myself off the rug but I still felt as if I was asleep so I leaned against my bed. What the hell could that have been I thought to myself. Then I saw a masked figure come into my room and I realized I have no way of protecting myself because I haven’t really practiced my powers. So I did what any normal person would do, I shrieked for my mom. That’s when the figure took the mask off. Here in my room is Jack laughing his ass off. Then my mom runs in. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” my mom yelled. 

Jack couldn’t stop laughing and it was just too early from that fright for me to even speak. I just sat there with my hand on my chest wondering when my heart would stop pounding. My mom put the pieces together. She noticed that Jack had a mask in his hands and I looked scared to death, consequently he got hit in the arm by her.

“Jack, quit trying to give him a heart attack,” she scolded him and she grabbed the mask from him. I got off the floor and sat on the bed and she gave me a kiss on the forehead. “And you need to quit being so scared. Nothing is ever going to happen to you baby,” she told me with a smile. She left the room giving Jack one last stern look.

“In all honesty..Don’t quit being scared because then I’d have nothing to do,” Jack said still laughing a bit.

“Get the fuck out of my room,” I said as I glared at him. He’s always finding a way to piss me the fuck off. 

He starts laughing again, realizing that he has pissed me off once again. A huge gust of wind pushes him out my room and slams the door shut. I hear him hit the wall and groan out. I scrambled off the bed and opened the door to make sure he was okay. 

“Don’t even act like you didn’t do that intentionally,” He accused angrily. 

“I swear I didn’t! You know I don’t have control of my powers yet!” I argued. 

“Yeah sure,” he said sarcastically and stalked off to his room. 

Just great, now I’m on his bad side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ashton lives two houses down in the yellow house with the beautiful white roses right out front. His mom is always telling us the meanings of certain flowers and which ones are suitable for a certain occasion. White roses represent honor, unity, virtue and some other things I can’t really remember right now. She’s just a florist in the mortal world but in the Caster world she’s on the committee that covers up the shit Dark Casters do and punish them. 

Just like how Ash can just walk into my house with no issue, I can do the same. I walked into his home that night and I was immediately greeted by his younger sister, Lauren. 

“Lulu, ready for movie night?” she asked using that nickname she came up for me when she was younger. I hoped by now she would have stopped using it. But I literally think this every time she says it and its clear she’s not going to let it go. 

“Oh, you’re actually joining us this time?” I said answering her question with a question. 

“Hey! I only missed one movie night and it’s only because I had my best friend’s birthday party to go to,” she explained.

“Excuses little flower,” I chuckled as I took a seat on the couch. 

She rolls her eyes. “We picked the movie without you,” she mentioned. 

“Seriously?” I gasped. 

“Yup,” a new voice answered entering the living room. 

I look away from Lauren to see Ash's younger brother, Harry. 

“You guys are so fake for that,” I declared.

“Why are we fake?” Ashton questions coming in with snacks. 

“You guys picked a movie without me!” I exclaimed.

“You took forever to get here. Get over it,” he told me as he sets everything on the coffee table.

“I won’t get over it. You all are fake. I cannot believe this,” I said shocked feeling betrayed. 

“Well believe it Lucas,” Ashton said sassily. 

“I thought we were family. Now I don’t know what we are,” I continued.

“Lulu, shut up. It really isn’t the end of the world. We’re watching Mean Girls 2,” Lauren informed me. 

“Mean Girls 2?! Are you guys insane?! That one sucked so badly,” I groaned. “This is why you guys can’t be the one picking movies,” I concluded.

“Get a hold of yourself. She’s joking. We’re watching Let It Shine,” Harry told me.

“I’m still upset people let that movie die. It was such a great Disney movie,” I remarked grabbing the bag of M&M’s. 

“Now that you’re done being upset over nothing, time to start movie night,” Ash declares putting Netflix up and putting the movie on once everyone was in their movie night designated seats.

I always sit next to Ashton on the couch because it’s easier to stretch out on the couch. Harry lies on the floor to be right in front of the T.V. and Lauren sits on the recliner chair. 

When the movie’s over we all clean up the mess we made. Making sure all popcorn, M&M’s and other crumbs are gone before Anne has our asses.

“You’re staying over right?” Ashton asked me after the other two bid good night and went to their rooms. 

“Yeah.. I’m currently on Jack’s bad side and I’m lowkey scared to go back to my room tonight,” I answered. 

“What did you do?” he inquired but before I could answer I already knew he knew by the look on his face. He just had to look at my face. 

He’s a Sybil. They’re the Casters who are able to reveal the truth hidden inside people, secret intentions, what they have done, where they have been just by looking into their eyes.

“You threw him against a wall?!” he exclaimed. 

“You know I hate that you don’t let me tell you. It’s annoying” I told him. 

“Luke you’re used to it by now. Why did you throw Jack against the wall?” He questioned. 

“He scared me out of bed and he wouldn’t leave my room so I got upset and it just happened. You know I didn’t do it on purpose. I just don’t have that much control on my powers,” I explained. 

He sighs. “You’re just going to have to apologize and hopefully when you get claimed you’ll have more control of your powers,” he decided.

“I’m not apologizing. He shouldn’t have scared me in the first place. He’s acting like he’s 13 again. I don’t deserve this type of abuse,” I argued. 

“Don’t make shit difficult. You apologize and all would be forgiven and he’d have no reason to get back at you,” he encouraged. 

“No,” I disagreed. 

“Whatever, be stubborn,” he said making his way to his room and I followed after him. 

After we listened to music and babbled about some mortal musicians Ashton fell asleep. I was wide awake though. Scared to succumb to my dreams but I was still drowning in my thoughts. However, once again the lollipop sucking guy came back to my thoughts. This time I pondered why since I’m no longer embarrassed about me tripping. Maybe the whole lollipop thing throws me off. I mean it's rare to see a teenage boy sucking on a lollipop because of the how everything is sexualized in this society. I don’t think it’s that either. His eyes were so pretty. Everything about him was pretty but also intimidating. He was so gorgeous. These aren’t thoughts I’m supposed to have he’s not a girl he can’t be gorgeous to me. To get away from my thoughts I put my earphones in and turned the volume up hoping to drown out my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. to be honest this was just a filler chapter. i'll probably post again soon but finals are kicking my ass. Anywho bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi...um..this sucks sorry y'all had to endure this.. it'll get better hopefully lmao


End file.
